


II

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Read the original work including artHERE





	II

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/85927120029/sam-kisses-with-his-whole-being-it-might-sound)

Sam kisses with his whole being.

It might sound over dramatic, but to Dean that’s how it feels.

Everything stops when Sam kisses him. He pushes himself into Dean’s soul through the gentle, rough, soft, hard press of his lips. He can speak a thousand languages into Dean’s mouth and every word spells out love.

Dean thinks that Sam would be happy to kiss him forever if he could. Food, water, even oxygen be damned in favour of this simple pleasure.

When Sam pulls away, Dean follows, chasing the flavour of his brother. The handcuffs rattle against the wooden headboard.

“Get back here,” he demands, panting a little and grinning. 

“Soon,” Sam replies. “There’s a whole lot more of you to kiss, Dean, and I’m going to take my time with you.”


End file.
